Poor Little Pissed Off Fairy of Horniness
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: A pissed off Tinker Bell shows Pan she's just as good as Wendy. Took Second palce at LJ's Hentai Contest comm.


**Title**: Poor Little Pissed Off Fairy of Horniness  
**Fandom**: Peter Pan  
**Author**: **kira**  
**Chars/Pairs**: Pan/Tink  
**Genres**: "Romance"  
**Warnings**: none  
**Word Count**: 673  
**Summary: ****A pissed off Tinker Bell shows Pan she's just as good as Wendy when it comes to sex. **

**Author's note:**** Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for coming up with a great title for this fic! :D**

**This won Second Place at Hentai Contest  
**

888

Pan could feel her eyes boring holes in his back as he got up off of Wendy. She may be only six inches tall, but Tinker Bell had a temper more suited to someone six feet tall. It also didn't help matters that she was extremely jealous of Wendy. So when Pan heard the twinkling and faint sound of a tapping foot, he knew he was in big trouble. He couldn't help it if he found her attractive too. Reaching for his tights, Pan breathed a sigh of relief that Tink hadn't discovered his torrid affair with Princess Tiger Lily.

"I'll see you later, Wendy," Pan said with a wink as she nodded in reply. "Come on, Tink, let's see what Hook's up to!" He picked up his shirt, and just as he was about to put it on, Tinker Bell took hold of the hem, tugging with all her might. Laughing, Pan let go as he watched her go head over heels in a tangled heap of green. Realizing too late he was only adding to her ire, Pan quickly moved to untangle her.

Tinker Bell stood in the palm of his hand and gave him a what-for, scattering pixie dust as she shook with the force of her anger.

Pan gulped. There was only one thing he could do to appease her. Leaving the "scene of the crime," Pan flew as fast as he could to his secret hideaway. No one except Tinker Bell had ever been there before. Once they reached it, Pan quickly removed his tights and lay down in his shady bower.

Tinker Bell's eyes widened in shock. Instead of a rock hard column of flesh, Pan's little Peter was simply little. She floated over to it and shook her butt; sprinkling pixie dust, hoping that would make it go up, but it didn't work much to her disgust. Puffing out her cheeks, she landed none too gently on her would-be lover's stomach and quickly shimmied out of her little green dress and panties. Naked, Tinker Bell wrapped her arms and legs around Pan's little Peter and attempted to pump it, by flying up and down. Just when she was about to give up, Tinker Bell felt it start to harden. Twinkling happily, she continued to do as she had, with the extra added benefit that things were beginning to feel really good between her legs. By flying around his Peter as she pumped, Tinker Bell had effectively greased his pole. Now all she needed to do was fly upwards so she could slide down, adding little bits of her wetness whenever she needed it.

Pan couldn't believe how good the little fairy was. Her valiant efforts had him harder than ever. He especially liked the way Tinker Bell would bounce down on his balls only to fly upwards towards the head of his Peter, huffing and puffing as she vented her anger. The way she had boatloads of pleasure pooling in it, had Pan wondering if he should make her angry more often. Lost boys had their uses, but lost girls… well, that had some tremendous possibilities he was willing to explore.

Tinker Bell bounced off Pan's balls and as she flew upwards, she could feel a tightening and tensing, as if something was wrong. Pausing at the top, and peering over the head of Pan's big Peter, she blinked in surprise. Her beloved Pan was making the same weird looking faces he was making when he lay naked between that stupid Wendy's legs. He was even making the same silly noises when she thought about it too. Just as she was about to slide down again, he came, the force of his eruption taking her completely by surprise. In fact she was found herself completely covered in the rapidly cooling white mess. Instead of feeling proud of herself for making him cum, Tinker Bell was getting angry again. So angry that she flew down and kicked him in the balls, before flying off in a rage.


End file.
